Bouncin' Around the World
|image= GangGoesBouncing.jpg |caption= Everybody ready for the trip. |band= Love Händel |band2= Love Händel |album= Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! (Soundtrack)/Phineas and Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album |genre= Rock |runtime= 1:55 (album) 1:40 (broadcast) |before= Tri-State Area Unification Day |after= The Ballad of Klimpaloon |video=0Hc5W1tczkAEpisode version 9mctjWZ7VEMSoundtrack version G6pKCKRpAxwDemo version }} is a song from the special "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" as they bouncing around the world and heading toward Paris, France. Lyrics Come on along with me, So many sights to see But not a whole lot of time. We're in a hurry, We're bouncin' around the world. I think we all can agree, That was the Baltic Sea, I checked my GPS time. I'm pretty sure that We're bouncin' around the world. We'll bounce across the Great Wall And past the Taj Mahal. We'll go to Rome and see the Colosseum, The Colosseum. It's a real whirlwind tour, So if you wanna be sure Don't you blink or you won't see 'em, You won't see 'em. I wish that we could stay and have some fun But we gotta keep chasin' the sun. With a little compression And a little recoil And a big jet engine We're gonna be Bouncin' around the world. And baby, that ain't all, We got a big rubber ball. Did I forget to mention That we're gonna be Bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin' Bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin' Bouncin' around the world. Bouncin' all over the world. (Soundtrack Version) (5X) Bouncin' around the world! Gallery |name= }} Background information * The Demo was sung by Dan Povenmire and "Swampy" Marsh. * This is the first song of Love Händel that they were not on-screen. * In a certain point of the song, you can see a poster announcing "Molom". It may refer to the 1995 movie, Molom, conte de Mongolie. Locations #Nepal - The Himalayas #Madagascar #China - The Forbidden City #Moscow, Russia - St. Basil's Cathedral #The Baltic Sea #Dubai, United Arab Emirates #China - The Great Wall of China #Agra, India - The Taj Mahal #Rome, Italy - Colisseum #Netherlands - Dutch Windmills #Russia - Nuclear #Russia #Cairo, Egypt - The Pyramid and the Sphinx #Venice, Italy #Kraków, Poland - Main Market Square #Zürich, Switzerland - Fraumünster abbey #Marina Bay, Singapore - The Merlion Park #Sydney, Australia - The Sydney Opera House #Athens, Greece - The Parthenon #Angkor, Cambodia - Angkor Wat #Berlin, Germany - The Brandenburg Gate #Tanzania (presumably) - African Savanna #China #Pisa, Italy - The Leaning Tower of Pisa #Brussels, Belgium - The Atomium Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Jaret Reddick Continuity *Isabella is seen without her bow for the 5th, 6th, and 7th times. Other times are in "The Ballad of Badbeard", You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart, "Got Game?", and "The Beak". References Trivia *In the Disney XD preview, when the ship got to China, the rubber band ball wasn't colored in. In the TV version it was colored in, showing that it wasn't finished when they showed the preview. See Also *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Love Händel Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Jaret Reddick